


Guys Don't Make Passes

by emphasisonem



Series: The Wedding Date [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky cannot handle it, Happy Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve gets glasses, This is shameless excuse to write a sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stevie, I’m ho-ome,” Bucky calls out with a smile as he comes through their door later that evening. Lola bounds into their apartment’s tiny entrance way, winding herself around his legs and nearly tripping him.</p><p>“I swear to god, you’re half cat, you weirdo,” Bucky laughs, leaning down to ruffle her fur. Lola stares up at him adoringly, tail wagging frantically as he pets her. “All right, lil diva, where’s your other daddy?”</p><p>“In here,” Bucky hears from the living room, so he rounds the corner.</p><p>And stops dead in his tracks because apparently Steve in glasses is a thing he cannot handle <i>at all.</i></p><p>In which Steve has an eye exam and Bucky's a big fan of his new look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys Don't Make Passes

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty little oneshot because I was watching Winter Soldier and Steve in glasses is a Problem. I know I should be working on Team Player, but this idea wouldn't get out of my head. Hope you like!

Bucky’s sitting at his desk when he feels two warm, strong hands grip his shoulders, and a soft pair of lips kiss his ear.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Steve hums, trailing his lips down Bucky’s neck, and the older man shivers.

“Stevie, we’re at work, knock it off,” Bucky swivels around, smiling at his husband.

“Yeah, but you have another client dinner tonight, so I won’t get to tease you for _hours_ ,” Steve grins. “Gotta get my fun in while I can.”

“Punk,” Bucky laughs. “How’s your day been so far?” He asks, letting his eyes wander up and down Steve’s frame, lingering on the navy sweater that clings to his broad chest like a second skin.

“Eyes are up here, jerk,” Steve smirks, and Bucky wants to kiss that smug look off his face because Steve only wears that sweater because he _knows_ it drives Bucky crazy. “I just wanted to pop over and say bye for now. I’ve got that appointment with the eye doctor, and I just wanted to check in and see if you needed anything while I’m out. Gotta grab Lola some more food.”

“Nah, I can’t think of a thing, but if I do I’ll text ya,” Bucky replies, standing and pulling his husband close, kissing him gently. “Good luck at your appointment and I’ll see you later.”

Steve waves as he heads back to his desk to collect his things, and Buck’s sighs contentedly as he watches the blond walk away.

“Oh my god, Barnes, it’s three in the afternoon, and you’re going to see him again in like four hours,” Jim groans from his desk. “Would you give it a rest already?”

“Shut up, Morita.”

 

* * *

 

“Stevie, I’m ho-ome,” Bucky calls out with a smile as he comes through their door later that evening. Lola bounds into their apartment’s tiny entranceway, winding herself around his legs and nearly tripping him.

“I swear to god, you’re half cat, you weirdo,” Bucky laughs, leaning down to ruffle her fur. Lola stares up at him adoringly, tail wagging frantically as he pets her. “All right, lil’ diva, where’s your other daddy?”

“In here,” Bucky hears from the living room, so he rounds the corner.

And stops dead in his tracks because apparently Steve in glasses is a thing he cannot handle _at all._

“Whaddya think?” Steve smiles. “Totally nerdy? I got contacts too, but these are more comfortable.”

“Lola, crate,” Bucky commands, and the dog walks into her little area and curls up into a  ball. Bucky strides forward toward Steve, grabbing him by his shirt collar and pulls him up into a searing kiss.

“Hmph!” Steve’s yelp of surprise is muffled by Bucky’s lips on his. Bucky grips Steve’s hips tightly and rejoices in the moan the action elicits in the younger man. He pulls back and rests his forehead against Steve’s.

“Glasses are all fogged up, kid,” Bucky breathes, then commands, “Bed now.”

Steve gasps out a laugh.

“Guess you like ‘em, huh?”

Bucky glances back at his husband as he leads them to the bedroom, a wicked smile on his face.

“You’re about to find out how much, Stevie.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Jesus, Buck,”_ Steve is covered in sweat and gasping as Bucky rims him, fucking him with his tongue and fingers to open him up faster. Bucky’s insisting that Steve keep the glasses on, and there’s something incredibly erotic about Steve being unable to see Bucky’s ministrations through the fog.

Bucky hums, tongue still buried inside Steve, and the blond looses a moan as his whole body shivers violently. With his sight impaired, he feels each touch more acutely, every sensation is more intense. He might laugh at the irony of glasses impairing his sight if he wasn’t so desperate to have Bucky’s cock inside him as soon as possible.

Steve moves to touch himself because he _needs_ pressure on his cock, but Bucky bats his hand away.

“Buck, _please,_ ” Steve whines, hips bucking as Bucky crooks a finger.

“ _Please_!” the younger man shouts, body trembling.

Bucky pulls away, and Steve doesn’t need to look at the cocky son of a bitch to know his perfect lips are twisted into a smirk.

“Tell me,” Bucky’s voice is deep and sensual as he coats his fingers with lube, and Steve’s arousal spikes at the sound of it. “Tell me what you need, baby.”

“Need you, _ah!”_ Steve cries out as Bucky finger fucks him deep, hitting his prostate with each thrust. “Need you to fuck me, _please_.”

Bucky takes his time stretching Steve out, and he’s nearly crying by the time Bucky pulls away. 

 

* * *

 

Bucky grasps Steve’s thighs and is about to push inside his husband when Steve hooks his ankles around Bucky’s back.

“Now,” he commands, pulling Bucky forward hard enough that Bucky bottoms out, pelvis flush against the curve of Steve’s ass, surprising the hell out of the older man.

“Move,” Steve commands and Bucky huffs out a breathless laugh.

“Hey, bossy,” Bucky leans down and growls into Steve’s ear, and god, the way Steve shudders around him, clenching around his cock is maddening in the best possible way. “I’m in charge right now. Step out of line again and I will fuck you until you are _this close_ , and then I will tie you up and leave you until morning.”

Steve’s chest heaves with each breath as he nods, eyes glassy with arousal.

“Use your words” Bucky commands, tightening his hands on Steve’s hips until he moans low in his throat, and fuck if that sound doesn’t make Bucky ache for Steve all the more. “Tell me you understand me.”

“I understand,” Steve gasps, shaking with arousal, skin flushed and gleaming, so beautiful to Bucky it almost hurts. “Bucky, _please._ ”

“You sure?” Bucky asks. “Promise me you’ll be good.”

“I’ll be good,” Steve sobs. “I swear, Bucky, _fuck.”_

“That’s the plan, Stevie,” and then Bucky’s pulling out and pushing back into Steve in one fluid motion and Steve’s pushing his hips up to meet him.

Bucky alternates between sliding into Steve so slowly and smoothly it must be maddening and quick, shallow thrusts.

“ _Touch me_ ,” Steve breathes. “Please, Buck.”

“Not uh, kid,” Bucky grunts. “Gonna come just from my cock tonight. Think you can do that for me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve moans. “Gotta, gotta fuck me harder, Buck.”

The heat in Steve’s gaze leaves Bucky dizzy, and he can’t believe this beautiful, erotic creature writhing underneath him is his _husband._ “If that’s what you want, baby.”

Bucky immediately picks up the pace, angling his hips in such a way that he hits Steve’s prostate each time he slams home. Steve’s trembling, but he snaps his hips up to meet every thrust, and Bucky can tell from his frantic movements and the way he’s clenching around his cock that Steve is close.

“Come on, baby,” Bucky grits out. “Let me see you come.”

Steve cries out wordlessly, back arching as he orgasms. Bucky’s hips stutter, and he spills into Steve with a gasp.

 

* * *

 

Bucky pulls out and Steve immediately curls into him, gasping for breath. They lie there in a sweaty, sated pile of limbs for a few minutes, peppering whatever bit of the other they can reach with soft kisses. Then Bucky reaches up, plucking the glasses from Steve’s face. He grabs his discarded shirt from the floor and wiping away the moisture fogging the lenses.

Bucky leans over, easing them gently back on Steve’s face, kissing his nose once they’re in place.

“Like your glasses, kid,” Bucky smiles and Steve laughs breathlessly. “Make you look like a sexy teacher or somethin’.”

“Mmm, we could do that one day,” Steve’s grin is slow and lazy, but his bright blue eyes dance wickedly as he takes in the way Bucky’s eyes widen, and the bob of the older man’s Adam’s apple as he swallows.

“You could be the naughty student,” Steve whispers in Bucky’s ear. “And I’ll just have to teach you a lesson, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky shivers as Steve nips at his ear. “You’re gonna kill me kid,” Bucky rasps.

“Nah, just gonna fuck ya til you can’t think straight,” Steve smiles. “But not tonight. I’m tired and we still have to walk Lola.”

Bucky nods, cupping Steve’s cheek and pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Shower, then walk.”

“Love you, Bucky,” Steve smiles.

“Love you too, kid.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Think I should eventually write the roleplay sex?


End file.
